EL REGRESO DE BILL CIPHER
by Kara Sempai
Summary: BILLxDIPPER ¿realmente es necesario tener tanto orgullo o simplemente debería aceptar lo que siente y dejarse llevar? ¿las dimenciones no exploradas guardan secretos interesantes?
1. DENTRO DE LA NADA

Esto inicialmente sería un one-shot así que perdonar si no llena sus expectativas chicas/os ñ_ñ

EL REGRESO DE BILL CIPHER (billXdipper)

CAPITULO 1 "DENTRO DE LA NADA"

¿Qué molestaba a Bill Cipher? ¿era el hecho de qué un vetusto viejo lo haya destruido dentro de su mente inservible? No ¿era entonces que había perdido casi todos sus poderes y no los recuperaria en mucho tiempo? No, tampoco ¿sería por qué gracias a eso terminó en una dimensión extraña y comvertido en un miserable humano? Extrañamente la respuesta también es No ¿entonces que molestaba a Bill Cipher?

Te lo diré

Lo que molestaba a Bill Cipher, era que desde que se transformó en un asqueroso humano y terminó encerrado en esta dimensión; no había parado de pensar en Dipper Pines. Lo frustrante de esto era que ni siquiera sabía el por qué, solo sabía que ahora soñaba con él, pensaba en él, su nuevo cuerpo se sentía muy raro cuando decía su nombre en voz alta.

Flotando en el aire mientras vagaba por la dimensión en la que se encontraba. El lugar era un espacio aparentemente infinito, sin comienzo ni fin, casi completamente blanco, en alguna parte habian rocas flotando que formaban un camino por el que Bill flotaba, con curiosidad observaba a su alrededor: muchos objetos de cabeza, escojidos al azar, un par de animales correteando por un retazo de cesped verde, distinguio un cerco que le hizo recordar al animal de la loca de los sueteres que Dipper tenía por hermana. En el cielo se pintaban los colores de todo el arcoiris y un brillo de estrellas adornaba todo el bizarro paisaje, en el estado en el que se encontraba, Bill, la última cosa que pensaba o que quería, era recuperar el raromagedon, destruir el universo o vengarse de ellos.

En lo que se ordenaron todos sus pensamientos e intentaba idear que diablos hacer ahora, terminó por llegar a una parte de esa dimensión en la que se formaban y deformaban diferentes portales, un suelo firme se transformó con las rocas, pero aun así no se fiaba de caminar por ahí. Espejo de agua se formaban en los lagos de gelatina verdosa a su lado y una pantalla de cielo azul recubierta por el moho le mostraba diferentes imagenes, al aprecer también escojidas al azar.

El rubio se acercó curioso y levantó su mano, una luz azul salió de ella, la imagen de la pantalla se paró al instante, sonrió, algo de su magia funcionaba después de todo.

-vamos a ver ¿que podemos hacer aquí?- con su magia, la poca que le quedaba, movio la imagen de la pantalla como si fuera un celular tactil y ante él se mostró una dimención paralela a la que él acostumbraba fastidiar.

En ella podía ver claramente a las personas de allí, completamente opuestas a las de Gravity Falls, en teoria le podriamos llamar "Gravity Falls Reverse" pero era molesto hacerlo.

Bill transformó un trozo del suelo en una cama flotante y se recostó en ella a mirar la pantalla, la vida de los reverse podría no ser tan divertida como la de los reales pero al menos era algo ¿no?

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN 2B/DIMENCIÓN REVERSE

Diper G.- Mabel ¿preparaste todo para el show de esta noche? no quiero que el inutil de nuestro padre nos fastidie de nuevo con eso- mencionó molesto el joven vestido con traje celeste

Mabel G.- lo sé Diper- bufó molesta la chica elegantemente vestida con un traje celeste- yo tampoco quiero eso, por cierto- sonrió malignamente- ¿ya has ido a ver a tu criaturita?- sonrió con picardía, pues para élla era bien sabido que su hermano odiaba fervientemente que le fastidiara siempre con lo mismo

El muchacho castaño rodó los ojos y salió caminando con desesperación ¿por qué tenía que ser tan estúpidamente odiosa? A lo lejos escucho como su "querida" hermanita seguía riendose de su persona, pero no le daría el gusto de verlo cabreado. Suspiró pesadamente y esbozó una macabra sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación oculta debajo de su recamara, al llegar a ella, cerró con seguro, advirtió a su padre que fuera a molestarlo y este simplemente asintió, apagó todas las luces y quito la alfombra que escondía la puerta en el piso, la abrió y bajo despreocupadamente por las escaleras, alumbrando con una linterna de vela.

Sacudió el polvo de su traje celeste y lanzó una mirada soberbia hacia la obscuridad, alumbrando con la tenue luz se acercó a su prisionero, un triangulo celeste que temblaba en una esquina y a pesar de no estar en una jaula, no se movía de su lugar, creía que andar libremente por ahí debía ser algun tipo de trampa hecha por su amo.

Diper G.- ¿qué crees que haces inutíl pedazo de basura?- preguntó con voz ronca a la pobre criatura que temblaba llorando encogida en su lugar- responde- el tono calmado en que lo dijo asustó mucho al pequeño ser flotante

Bill Cipher R.- l..lo siento mucho mi amo- sollozó en tono bajito- ¿qué desea que haga por usted hoy?

Diper acercó una mano de forma brusca, deteniendola justo enfrente de la cara del triangulo, haciendo que este se hechara a llorar hacía atras

Bill Cihper R.- disculpeme ¡por favor no me lastime!- suplicó casi gritando- lo lamento mucho mi amo...¿qué desea de mí? hare todo lo que usted me pida

El tímido demonio se acercó al castaño que sonreia satisfecho, Diper G. lo tomó y lo atrajo hacia sí en lo que parecia ser un bruto abrazo, el pequeño celeste simplemente lloraba cerrando fuertemente su único ojo, pues cuando su amo se portaba "cariñoso" la pasaba peor que nunca...

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN DESCONOCIDA/PARADERO DE BILL CIPHER

No podría mentir y decir que no le daba pena lo que estaba mirando, o que no le causara lástima, lo más triste del caso era que su contraparte era inocente, o sea que él no era malo en su dimensión sino que al contrario utilizaba su magia para hacerle el bien a todos, y grácias a su gran bondad fué capturado y utilizado por esos malvados gemelos.

Bill miraba con mucho odio al niño mocoso que veía en la pantalla, ese no era el Diper que él conocía, Diper nunca le haría una cosa así ni aunque tuviera oportunidad y motivos para hacerlo ¡y valla que tenía muchisimos motivos para hacerlo! pero aún así quería ayudar a su contraparte de algún modo, no podía cambiar su personalidad de ninguna forma y ya no tenía el poder suficiente como para destruir a alguna criatura viviente pero pensaba que algo podría hacer para ayudarlo, después de todo era él mismo quien estaba sufriendo en esa dimención reverse ¿verdad?

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN 2B/DIMENCIÓN REVERSE

Mabel admiraba su belleza en el espejo al tiempo que la maquillaban y peinaban sus dos sirvientas Candy y Grenda, las que alguna vez fueron sus amigas ahora se encontraban hipnotizadas y a su servicio.

No querría ir a interrumpir a su hermano gemelo mientras ejercía su "castigo" en la pequeña criatura que capturó él mismo. Para las mentes ingenuas que no comprendan las indirectas; ese castigo casi siempre constaba en una violación u abuso sexual y físico de algún tipo: a veces lo metía en agua hirviendo y lo dejaba gritando ahí por horas o hasta que agua se entibiara, otras en cambio lo obligaba a ingerir comida muy picante o cosas podridas, sino eran los latigados; proporcionados por el látigo especial de Diper, que tenía la soga llena de pequeñas y filosas agujas. Tal ves a veces le disparaba con arco y en ves de flechas utilizaba cuchillos pequeños, cualquiera fuera el que escojiera como castigo...definitivamente era mejor que los brutales abusos sexuales que su hermano le daba a Bill y de los que élla misma fué testigo incontables veces. Nunca quiso participar en ninguno: seguía teniendo más alma que su hermano por ello.

Aquellos abusos eran por demás dolorosos para el pequeño triangulo celeste; tener de hermano gemelo a un practicante de BDSM no era aburrido pero si era perturbador considerando que tenían nada más 13 años. Para pesar de Bill, Diper era un experto en lo referente a ser un sadiste sexual, lo cual significaba mas tortura para él.

...

-¡por favor! ¡prometo responder mucho más rápido la proxima vez! ¡detengase se lo imploro!- rogaba entre gritos ahogados y llanto desmesurado el trianguo celeste, que ahora estaba en su forma humana siendo fuertemente enbestido por el preadolescente que solo se reía

Bill R. estaba amarrado de los pies con una cuerda transparente que le enviaba descargas electricas pequeñas si trataba de darse la vuelta, boca abajo y sujeto de las manos con esposas mágicas, en una cama de sabanas negras, completamente desnudo y sobre/y dentro de él estaba en preadolescente reverse riendo macabra y estruendosamente mientras daba estocadas duras en el joven de cabellos celestes.

Diper mordía las espalda del muchacho sin importarle para nada sus gritos de terror, una pequeña navaja surcaba suavemente la piel pálida de su victima creando cortajeadas leves que sangraban ensuciando al victimario y sus sabanas negras, Bill R. lloraba implorando perdón y jurando que jamas volvería a tardar tanto en obedecer, aunque solo se tardara dos segundos de más. El castaño se movía de forma errática y sin piedad alguna embestía hasta hacer sangrar el ano del peliceleste ¿cuanto se prolongaría su sufrimiento esta vez? quizas fuera un completo cliché preguntar esto pero ¿qué había hecho él para merecer esto?

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN DESCONOCIDA/PARADERO DE BILL CIPHER

Desvió la mirada con una mezcla de horror y exitación ¿cómo era un simple niño capaz de hacer tantas maldades con su contraparte? Decidió, por el bien de su estado psicologico estable, cambiar al área que la pantalla mostraba para observar otro lugar, no quería hacer la vista gorda a lo que sufría su contraparte pero tampoco quería ser testigo de ello, así puso en pantalla su lugar favorito (cualquier lugar donde estuviera Diper Pines) o como a él le gustaba llamarlo "pino"

-al menos él nunca me haría eso si estuviesemos juntos- surpiró enamorado- ¡¿QUÉ ACABO DE DECIR?! calmate Bill debes estar alusinando por lo que viste ¡si! eso es- se convenció a si mismo y miró hacía la pantalla, sonrió enormemente al ver quien estaba allí, pero enseguida azotó su rostro con su propia mano

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN 1A/ DIMENSIÓN PRINCIPAL

Diper- Mabel no tienes que ser tan pesimista solo por desaprobar un examen- le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa a su gemela

Mabel- pero Diper detesto la escuela, siempre te lo eh dicho y apuesto que papá y mamá usaran eso como pretexto para que me ponga a estudiar- suspiró desanimada pensando en ello

Diper- no te preocupes, te dieron una oportunidad para rehacerlo ¿cierto? Yo te ayudaré a estudiar y así no la tendrás tan complicada- pozó una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermana brinandole apoyo

Mabel- gracias Dip- sonrió angelicalmente- pero si no me apresuro a pasarlo mamá y papá no me dejaran usar la computadora ¡y es la única forma con la que puedo comunicarme con Candy y Grenda!- hizo gestos exagerados con sus manos causando las risas del castaño a su lado

Diper- descuida, dejaré que uses mi tiempo en la computadora

Mabel- pero ¿cómo hablaras con Soos y Wendy?

Diper- lo haré mañana, problema resuelto- sonrió despreocupado

Mabel- te adoro torpe- apoyó su cabeza en el hombró de Diper y este acarició su cabello

Diper- lo sé

Ambos hermanos entraron a su casa donde fueron recibidos por sus padres con una sonrisa, cada quien subió a su habitción y cerró la puerta, Mabel le regaló una dulce sonrisa a su hermano indicando que en breve iria a su cuarto a utilizar el ordenador.

Diper dejó la mochila en la esquina al lado del sofá y se tiró en su cama con los brazos detras de su cabeza mirando el techo, suspiró feliz, su vida en california no era nada mala pero extrañaba enormemente Gravity Falls, extrañaba a su tío Stan y también al tío Ford, pero por sobre todo extrañaba las locas aventuras con las que se divirtió tanto.

Constantemente escribía cartas y las enviaba a los puertos donde estaban sus dos tíos. También hablaba mucho con Soos y Wendy vía video chat, y aunque sonara extraño también hablaba con Pacífica y Gideon, incluso con Robie, después de su última aventura todos se habían vuelto muy amigos. En cierta forma eso era algo que agradecerle a Bill...Bill ¿qué habra sido de él? Esa era una pregunta que Diper se hacía a diario, en parte por que temía que volviera como nunca y destruyera al universo entero, y en parte por que lo ¿extrañaba? Recientemente habia notado que ciertos sentimientos recíprocos estaban creciendo en su corazón por el triangulo flotante ¿el por qué? Lo ignoraba, pero no se negaba que sentía la inevitable atracción por él. Ademas de eso, en varios de sus sueños Bill Cipher se le había presentado en versión humana; rubio y de piel ligeramente bronceada, con un parche en el ojo y vestido con el extrafalario traje dorado con bordajes que simulaban estar hecho con ladrillos. En esos sueños donde Bill era el protagonista, siempre se encontraba frente a él, ambos mirandose fijamente durante los minutos suficientes para terminar demasiado cerca el uno del otro, violando el espacio personal el rubio le dirigía una sensual y socarrona sonrisa que lo hacía ruborisarze y la lujuria que demostraba sentir al relamer sus labios hacía que Diper se exitara, al acercarse para poder besarlo el ruido del despertador sonaba fuertemente evitando que viese el final de tan glorioso sueño. Aun se maldecía internamente por enamorarse de un ser misticó, del que estaba seguro seguía vivo, pero no era nada que se pudiera evitar.

Mabel- hey Dip- la castaña interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¿ya encendiste la computadora?- entró sonriente, no necesitaba permiso para entrar por que Diper nunca se lo pedía

Diper- ¿eh? oh, no lo siento me distraje- río nerviosamente y se sentó en su cama tomando el ordenador portatil que estaba en su escritorio- ten- se lo entregó a su hermana

La castaña tomó la computadora pero se quedo mirando a su gemelo un poco confusa- ¿te ocurre algo Diper? has estado un poco extraño estos días ¿es por lo de Bill?- esta niña era muy astuta o...

Diper- ¿cómo lo sabes?- se sobresaltó de la sorpresa

Mabel- es que anoche entré en tu cuarto buscando tu libro de matemáticas para copiar mi tarea- sonrió algo apenada- y te escuche diciendo "Bil...vete porfavor"

El castaño la miró absolutamente sorprendido

Diper- pues si pero no es lo que tú crees- afirmo recostandose en la cama nuevamente

Mabel- ¿qué es entonces?- inquirió curiosa, sentandose a los pies de la cama de su hermano

Diper- ¿prometes no burlarte de mi?

Mabel- lo juro- dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano en su corazón

Diper- pues...creo que...-suspiró-...creo que me enamore de Bill Cipher

En toda la cuadra, solo se escuchó una gran grito de emoción...perteneciente a Mabel Pines

N/a- ¿fué demasiado largo? Pues aún así espero que les haya gustado, decidí incluir a los Reverse con la esperanza de que le diera más vida a mi Fanfic, claro que cualquier cosa que les disguste, critica o comentario que quieran hacerme lo recibo con gusto, para las y los fans de esta pareja les pido que tengan paciencia, si me han salido un poco OoC los personajes entonces lo siento. ¡OH! Además quisiera agregar que un personaje OC de mi pertenencia llamado Elisa Harrison, es un personaje recurrente en mis historias y será la única que pondré. Yo sé que hay personas que a veces leen sin tener cuenta en la página ¡para ellas va este fic! ¡pero los que si tengan cuenta pliz dejadme un comentario que me anime a seguir escribiendo! (aunque aún así seguiré publicando U_U)

HASTA LA PROXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRÁCIAS POR LEER-ME XD


	2. SENTIMIENTOS, ACCIONES, REACCIONES

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN 1A/DIMENSIÓN PRINCIPAL

Era un hecho bien sabido que Diper Pines era adepto a mañanear, cosa que irritaba a Mabel porque ¿quién despierta temprano un sábado? El castaño obviamente.

Lo que le parecía increible; era que Diper le confesara tan abiertamente su repentino enamoramiento hacia el triangulo flotante que por poco destruye su existencia. Bueno, nunca pensó que su adorado y torpe hermano fuera a interesarse en Bill Cipher, y más aún sabiendo que antes amaba a Wendy. Pero si Diper era feliz, entonces élla también lo era.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que, quizas, ilusionarse con un ser místico demonio de los sueños triangulito/dorito iluminati no era una muy buena idea que digamos.

Sonrió levemente, despabilandose, se levantó y bajo para desayunar con su hermano. Últimamente sus padres no estaban mucho en casa.

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN DESCONOCIDA/PARADERO DE BILL CIPHER

Está bien, estaba enamorado de Diper, pero eso no lo distraeria de su objetivo prioritario. El cual era salvar a su contraparte de un destino peor del que tenía. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que seguramente vería en la dimensión Reverse y, haciendo uso de todo lo que le quedaba de poder, formó un debil y patético portal hacia esa dimensión y entró rápidamente allí.

-si estoy haciendo algo bueno es solo por que me da lástima que ese 'yo' sufrá por culpa de dos mugres mocosos- se dijo a sí mismo para autoconvencerse de que no se estaba volviendo bueno

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN 2B/DIMENSIÓN REVERSE

El ente mágico con cuerpo humano se hallaba tirado en una esquina de la habitación/prisión que poseía, su demacrado y desbaratado cuerpo mostraba la crueldad que Diper Gleaful tenía al castigarlo y abusar de él. Tan duro fué aquello que ni siquiera lo dejó con las fuerzas suficientes como para volver a su forma origínal. Aún desnudo y con las marcas de ligaduras y las cortajeadas que todavía permanecian frescas, su cabello celeste revuelto y sucio ocultaba sus ojos que estaban rojos por tanto llorar, cuando se convirtió en humano por primera vez nunca pensó que terminaria siendo el esclavo sexual de un puberto sadista sexual que se aprovechaba de su inocencia y debilidad, pero eh aquí...y ahí estaba...acabado

-oye tú, deja de ser tan patético- esa voz no la conocía

-¿quié...quién e..es?- preguntó debilmente

-valla, realmente te han hecho polvo- observó casi asombrado- pero bueno- dió un ligero suspiro- a lo que vine: levantate que te sacaré de aquí

Su contraparte lo miró confundido

-el...el amo Diper no me dijo que me trasladarían a otra habitación ¿o será qué...? ¿acaso me llevará a una jaula, señor?- preguntó temblando y con los ojos llorosos

-no- fué todo que dijo, su paciencia se perdía incluso si se trataba de él mismo, sujeto a su contraparte al estilo princesa y salió caminando de la habitación, al salir hasta el cuarto del mocoso recordó que no tenía poder suficiente para crear otro portal- oye tú...

-el amo Diper no me dijo que contrató otro sirviente- dijo mirandolo con curiosidad, y grande fué su espanto cuando el rubio se volvió completamente rojo y sus brazos empezaron a brillar dorado

-¡escuchame bien idiota! ¡yo no soy el esclavo ni sirviente de nadie! ¡antes me veran comer tierra!- exclamó furioso

-disculpame..de verdad lo siento- se disculpo aterrado- ¿pero entonces quién es usted?

-soy quien te sacará de este infierno- dijo con simplesa- ¿no quieres ser libre?

Los ojos del peliceleste se iluminaron y llenaron de gruesas lágrimas, Bill interpreto eso como un sí

-muy bien, pero no tengo mágia suficiente así que el portal lo tendras que hacer tú ¿entiendes?

Bill Reverse asintió y extendió sus debiles y lastimados brazos creando una llama anaranjada en sus manos, invocó un portal, pero de inmediato miró hacia su "heroe" para que le indicara que dirección debía tomar

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN 1A/DIMENSIÓN PRINCIPAL

Diper- ¡MABEL! ¿cuántas veces tengo qué decirte que no te acabes mi cereal?- estaba fastidiado

Mabel- ay perdón ¡pero tú sabes que el mió se termina rápido y tú tardas mucho en comerlo!- se ¿defendió?

Diper- pudiste haberme pedido que te convidara ¿qué diablos desayuno ahora eh?

Mabel- pues...¿panqueques?

El castaño vió su sonrisa de "perdón perdón perdón" y solo sonrió, no podría enfadarse de verdad con su única hermana, caminó hasta la cocina y preparó la mezcla para panqueques, no tardó mucho en acabar de cocinar, un talento oculto que tenía era ese; poder cocinar sin hacer explotar la cocina ni quemar la comida. Mientras Mabel se terminaba hasta las miguitas de la caja de cereal de Diper, este se sentó a su lado a comer panqueques, no eran su desayuno favorito pero que mas daba

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN DESCONOCIDA/PARADERO DE BILL CIPHER

El peliceleste observaba con curiosidad infantil a su alrededor, nunca antes había estado en esa dimensión, el mismo rubio le dijo que no la conocia, era extraño, ademas ahora que podía ver con más claridad a su "heroe" logró reconocerlo

-pensé que nunca te volvería a ver- dijo sonriendo tímidamente

Bill lo miró confundido- ¿nos conocemos de antes?

Ante esa reacción el otro de decepcionó un poco- ¿qué no me recuerdas?- preguntó un poquito triste

-al parecer no- respondió rascando su barbilla- lo siento, que yo sepa nunca en mi vida te había visto

Eso solo lo hizo bufar frustrado- soy Will Cipher- el otro seguía sin reconocerlo, frunció en ceño- soy tú hermano

-¿qué? ¿en verdad?- el rubio se acercó sorprendido y comenzó a inspeccionarlo, él creía que solo se trataba de su contraparte de una dimensión alterna, pues por su parecido físico era lo más lógico- si tuviera un hermano creo que lo sabría- dijo más para si mismo que para el otro

-y eso pensaría yo también- se veía un poco molesto- pero por lo visto no

-¿cómo es que somos hermanos? ¿tenemos padres acaso?- preguntó todavía más extrañado, pues sucede que los demonios de los sueños nacen precisamente de eso: sueños, no tienen progenitores ¿entonces cómo podrían tener hermanos?

-¿recuerdas el sueño del que naciste?- preguntó para comenzar a explicarse

-si, claro que lo recuerdo- dijo con una escalofriante sonrisa- había un pantano repleto de ojos rojos y una montaña de cadaveres en forma de triangulo

Will sufrió un excalofrio- ¿recuerdas ese pedazo de cielo que no era como el resto?

Bill comenzo a recordar más a fondo- ..si...todo el cielo era nocturno, excepto por esa parte de color azul claro, no tenía estrellas ni nubes y se podía ver el sol- murmuró pensativo, mirando hacía arriba como si eso le ayudara a recordar más precisamente-...era..cálido- volvió a mirar a su supuesto hermano

-de ahí nací yo- comentó con una sonrisa- ambos nacimos del mismo sueño

-oh..ya veo...es...extraño, nunca creí tener un hermano, es más juraría que es algo imposible

-bueno en sí son casos muy raros, así que practicamente es imposible que suceda, debe de pasar una vez cada cinco millones de siglos- seguía sonriendo- ¿por qué me ayudaste?- interrogo esta vez serio

-no lo sé, me dabas lástima ¿y tú por qué te quedabas ahí si pudiste haber escapado?- preguntó algo fastidiado

-eso es lo que tú crees, pero el am...digo Diper, es muy listo y prevee las cosas antes de que pasen, de alguna manera pudo mantenerme encerrado y cada que intentaba escapar...

El rubio frunció el entrecejo muy molesto, odiaba tanto a ese idiota Reverse, y ahora que sabía que este chico era su hermano tenía incluso más motivos para odiarlo y para protejer al peliceleste. Volvió a observar el estado deplorable del muchacho, suspiró

-mientras no tenga tus poderes no podrá hacerte nada, así que por lo tanto descansa- señaló a la cama flotante- no eh recuperado mis poderes y tú no estas en condiciones de usar los tuyos, intenta dormir.

El otro simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa e hizo lo que le ordenaron, estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas *aunque sea se preocupa por mi* pensó feliz, al fin pudo ver a su hermano, no lo había visto desde el día de su naciemiento y eso data desde antes de la existencia de la Tierra... osea mucho tiempo.

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN 1A/DIMENSIÓN PRINCIPAL

-Diiipeer- canturreó desde el sofá

-¿si?

-estoy aburridaaa

-lo noté- dijo el castaño en un suspiro

-¿cómo puedes estar estudiando un sabado?- le cuestionó casi indignada

El castaño estaba sentado en el escritorio de la sala de estar, con una montaña de libros a un lado, un bloc de hojas abierto y unas cuantas lapiceras moridas ademas de una libreta de notas

-para tener mejores calificaciones, Mabel

-pero si tú ya tienes las mejores calificaciones de todo el salón- dijo a modo de reproche

-eso no es suficiente, quiero ir a una buena universidad así que debo ser incluso aún mejor que lo que soy ahora

-¿incluso mejor? ¿significa que con TODO lo que sabes no alcanza? ¡entonces estoy perdida! -se lamentó dramáticamente- ¡jamas podré entrar en una universidad!

Diper sonrió, a pesar de tener a la gemela más torpe del mundo y aparentemente despreocupada, a ella sí le importaban los promedios escolares, y más ahora que estaban en primer año de secundaria, al principio Mabel estaba triste de que el verano hubiera terminado, al principio extrañaba a todos y quería volver, pero él junto con Pato pudieron hacer entrar en razón a Mabel para que no comenzara a deprimirse.

-no tienes que preocuparte tanto, puedo ayudarte a estudiar para tu examen

-esta bien, oye ¿no has visto a Pato?- preguntó mirando hacia todos lados

-en la cocina comiendo una lata de guisantes- dijo con simplesa, medio segundo después se escuchó caer el sofá donde Mabel estaba y un portazo, sonrió

-¡Pato vamos a disfrazarte!- gritó con felicidad

-Mabel siempre será Mabel no importa cuanto tiempo pase- dijo para si mismo, sonriendo

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN 2B/DIMENSIÓN REVERSE

Luego de divertirse lo suficiente había regresado a sus deberes diarios, junto con su hermana dieron a los crédulos de Reverse Falls el espectaculo que tanto querían y por el que tanto pagaban. Siempre recaudaban mucho dinero y tenían lo suficiente para vivir bien y poder jactarse de ser siempre los mejores, o bueno lo mejor que se podría ser dentro de un pueblucho tan patético ¿qué por qué seguían allí si tanto lo odiaban? Bueno la respuesta a eso es muy simple: para tener poder hay que tener territorio, y se asegurarían de que eventualmente Reverse Falls les perteneciera y con el tiempo convertirlo en una trampa turistica que abarque mucho más terreno que ese, para finalmente convertir un gran pedazo de Oregon en una cuidad en la que ellos gobernaran y pudieran demostrar lo que es el verdadero poder, a los Gleaful nadie les decía que no si sabían lo que les convenía, y es por eso mismo que lograrían hacer lo que les placiera y, con una ayudita del poder de ese estúpido triangulo llorón, un día podrían tener el mundo a sus pies.

Mabel era la que siempre se imaginaba lo más increible, puede que Diper siempre haya sido el más macabro de los dos y pudiera pensar en las torturas más inimaginablemente horribles posibles, pero ella y sus planes eran los mejores: era lo que imaginaba; sentada en un gran trono de reina con una hermosa corona adornada en joyas como diamantes y rubies, todos los hombres más atractivos completamente bajo sus pies, pisotearía a la estúpida de Pacífica cuanto quisiera ¡o mejor aún! La haría su sirvienta personal y la ridiculizaría siempre, y convertiría por las buenas o por las malas a Gideon en su rey, y junto a él tendría una bella hija que sería la heredera de tan fantástico reino. Ella siempre soñaba con eso, y que su hermano Diper cumpliría con su propio sueño: él no quería realmente gobernar en la tierra, sino que lo que ambiciaba era comvertirse en el rey de los demonios, y así mientras ella se apoderaba de la tierra él se apoderaría del mundo de los demonios

-todo sería tan perfecto- decía para si misma, limandose la uñas- pero la vida es un sueño y debe volverse realidad- sonrió malignamente- y nosotros nos encargaremos de que así sea, pero primero debo ver como quedó ese estúpido de Will- dijo tranquilamente mientras se metía en la habitación de su hermano aprovechando que este se bañaba y bajó al otro cuarto, pero la linterna que traía cayo junto a sus pies al ver el cuarto...vacío- ¡DIPEEER!

N/a- esto está saliendo mejor de lo que creía, intento todo lo posible para que sea interesante aunque supongo que ya se dan una idea de lo que intento, bien HASTA LA PROXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER-ME XD


	3. PONTE ATENTO

Iba corriendo por un pasillo, todo era demasiado blanco para su gusto, hubiera preferido si todo hubiese estado obscuro, realmente le sorprendía poder correr ya que nunca había ni siquiera caminado con esas piernas, siempre flotaba. El camino se volvía cesped y el pasillo se destruía mostrando un bosque por detras ¿Un bosque? No escuchaba ni el ruido de los animales o la naturaleza en general, solo sus pasos y nada más que eso. Se observó a si mismo: tenía puestos unos guantes negros, que hacían juego con sus pantalones ceñidos al cuerpo y los zapatos del mismo color, por la parte de arriba traía un traje dorado con bordajes que parecían de ladrillo, debajo de este una camisa blanca con corbata, un sombrero negro flotaba sobre su cabeza como siempre, quizas eso era lo único normal que se hallaba. Tropezó con una roca y calló arrodillado frente a lo que debía ser un lago; podía ver su reflejo en él ... ¿Un parche? ¿Cómo no notó que traía uno puesto? En su ojo derecho y era de color negro, tal ves estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tener solo un ojo, por lo que pudo ver de su ojo izquierdo era igual que siempre; completamente dorado medio brillante y parecía como los de un gato, el cabello rubio y la piel bronceada y si veías muy pero muy de cerca notabas unas pequeñisimas pecas casi imperceptibles.

Bien lo tenía que admitir; estar en un cuerpo humano le resultaba sumamente asqueroso y por demás repulsivo pero no se veía nada mal.

Un viento fuerte lo levantó y lo azotó contra el piso, el golpe lo hizo sangrar por la nariz y se cortó un labio, algo mareado intentó ver que demonios pasó y lo que vió lo dejó helado:

En un crucifijo de tamaño enorme estaba Will, con los brazos y piernas clavados a la madera con cuchillas... como si fuera un tiro al blanco tenía algunos cuchillos pequeños insertados en su estómago

-¡WIIIIL!- trató de correr de nuevo pero callo de lleno contra el suelo; sus piernas pesaban toneladas

-Bill...vete por favor- emitió en un susurro

Al pobre rubio casi le da un infarto al identificar esa voz

Era Diper, estaba sujetado de las piernas y suspendido en el aire mientras sus brazos estaban clavados en dos pares de ganchos, de los que se utilizan para colgar las reses en un matadero, y como si eso no fuera suficiente; una soga le apresaba el cuello

-¡PINO! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!- estaba como loco, intentó acercarsele arrastrandose pero al hacerlo la soga en el cuello del castaño comenzó a apretar más- ¡NOO!- se sentía impotente, su hermano y Diper... ellos, ellos morirían si no hacía algo pronto

Todo a su alrededor se volvió rojo y sus dos compañeros lanzaron un fuerte alarido de dolor muy estridente, no alcanzó a hacer nada cuando ya ambos cuerpos se encontraban inertes, preso del pánico y en shock no era capaz siquiera de gritar, estaba aterrado... se desmayó

...

-¡BILL! ¡BILL DESPIERTA! ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! ¡BILL!- el chico peliceleste no paraba de zamarrearlo en un intento desesperado de hacerlo reaccionar, pero el otro no dejaba de retorcerse con violencia y gritar su nombre y el del amo Diper, tenía miedo de que quizas su amo los hubiera encontrado y estuviera haciendole algo a su hermano mientras este dormía

-¿eh?...¿Will?..- balbuceó el rubio comenzando a despertar, nada más de verlo bien lo agarró y lo abrazó como si lo extrañara

-¡BILL! ¿estás bien?- preguntó confundido y asustado- ¿por qué me abrazas?

-estas vivo...estas vivo...estas vivo- susurraba sumamente aliviado y meciendose en el borde de la cama aun abrazando a su hermano

-no te entiendo ¿por qué no lo estaría?- se lo pensó un minuto- ¿tuviste una pesadilla?- preguntó como cosa más lógica

-si, solo fue eso, gracias a dios- suspiró, y aún no lo soltaba

Will no dijo nada más, en cambio sonrió, quizas era la primera vez que Bill tenía pesadillas, para él era completamente normal y no negaría que estaba disfrutando el abrazo. Dejó que su rubio hermano acabara de calmarse y que lo soltara por si mismo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó una vez más

-que horrible ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué soñe contigo y Pino?- se preguntó a si mismo tomandose la cara con ambas manos

-¿Pino? Yo creí que soñaste con Diper

Bill lo observó y de inmediato comprendió su confusión

-lo que sucede es que a Diper Pines yo le digo Pino- explicó- y a su hermana Mabel, Estrella Fugaz

-oh, que raro, Diper y Mabel detestaban los apodos ¡espera! ¿dijiste Pines? ¿no Gleaful?- preguntó confundido

Bill suspiró- en mi dimensión, o algo así, es Gravity Falls, los gemelos se llaman Pines y no son malvados, el malo era Gideon Gleaful y Pacífica Noroeste, pero creó que después del desastre que arme se volvieron todos amigos supongo, en fin, el otro que tiene apodo es Ford

-¿Stanford Pines?

-si

-¿y cuál es su apodo?

-seis dedos

Will se río- claro, como no se me ocurrió

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN 2B/DIMENSIÓN REVERSE

¡DIPEEER!

Del susto dejó caer el jabón al suelo de la regadera, masculló insultos hacía su gemela, terminó con su ducha lo más rápido posible y se secó, envolvió una toalla en su cintura y caminó tranquilamente hacia el lugar del grito. Ignorando algo enojado el hecho de que Mabel se halla metido sin permiso a su cuarto simplemente se paró frente a ella, le causó grácia la cara que tenía, pero pronto reparó en su presencia volvió en si

-¡idiota! ¡lo dejaste ir! ¿no es así? ¡estúpido, sin Will no podremos concretar nuestros planes!- y no paraba de replicarle con cosas parecias a esa, hasta que puso un alto

-¡¿DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS NIÑA?! ¡EXPLICATE!- sentenció con lo último que le quedaba de paciencia

-Will, no está

El ojiazul la miró incrédulo y enarcó una ceja, le arrebató la linterna y apuntó con ella al lugar donde había dejado a su victima casi muerta, tuvo la misma reacción que Mabel

-¡DEMONIOS!

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN DESCONOCIDA/PARADERO DE BILL CIPHER

-ha de haber sido una pesadilla horrible para tí- concluyó el peli celeste después de recibir los detalles del anterior terror de su hermano- pero es solo una pesadilla, realmente me sorprende que nunca tuvieras una propia antes de hoy

-antes de hoy no tenía a nadie ni nada que me importara realmente- refutó este

-aún así siendo un demonio de los sueños deberías de poder ver tanto sueños como pesadillas- explicó

-sí pero de otras personas no mios- se quejó molesto

-los demonios también soñamos, Bill

Reino el silencio

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN 1A/DIMENSIÓN PRINCIPAL

La muchacha de cabellos castaños se encontraba en su cuarto, acompañada por su inseparable amigo Pato, quien estaba tomando su tercera siesta en el día, hace tan solo unos minutos había hablado por video chat con sus dos mejores amigas en todo el mundo: Candy y Grenda. Luego de charlar sobre chicos y que Grenda leyera otro de esos libros para adolescentes sobre hombres lobo sin camisa, que no son muy aptos para su edad, dieron por finalizada la conversación al decirse lo mucho que se extrañaban. Sabía que el siguiente verano estarían allí nuevamente y vivirian todo tipo de aventuras divertidas, junto a todos sus amigos y su torpe favorito: Diper.

Contrario a todo lo que alguna vez pensó de la secundaria; esta no era muy aburrida y tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero los examenes eran imposibles y los trabajos escolares cosas del diablo ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE TENER TAN POCO CORAZÓN UN PROFESOR DE SECUNDARIA!? Eso lo descubrió cuando le hicieron hacer una maqueta que representara toda la Revolución Rusa y encima un reporte de 500 páginas que explicara de manera resumida La Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial... ¡que horror!

-desearía tanto que las cosas fueran como antes- soltó un suspiro- pero bueno Mabel no te deprimas, apuesto a que le podrás sacar algún provecho a esto

-¿hablando sola?

-hola Mamá- saludó con una sonrisa

-yo sé que extrañas mucho Gravity Falls pero adivina qué- dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa

-¿qué? ¿qué?- comenzó a dar saltitos frente a su progenitora, incitandola a reir

-tus tíos Stanford y Standlie vendrán la proxima semana- tan pronto como terminó la frase, su pequeña preadolescente se abalanzó sobre ella sonriente y la estrujó en un abrazo, luego salió como tornado en busqueda de su gemelo para contarle la gran notícia

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN 2B/DIMENSIÓN REVERSE

-¿y qué demonios haremos ahora genio?- preguntó hastiada y recalcando la palabra "genio" de mal modo

-oh no te preocupes por eso hermanita- musitó totalmente sereno y con una sonrisa de lado- hay muchas otras entidades capaz de invocarse- le dijo a ella mientras se terminaba de peinar

-¿y tú conoces alguna? Por que, que yo sepa, en esos estúpidos diarios solo aparecía Will y nadie más ¿sabes algo que yo no?- reflexionó mirandolo con ojos entrecerrados

-sé muchas cosas que tú no sabes, querida hermana- notese el sarcasmo en sus dos últimas palabras- puede que tu adorado e idiota Gideon sepa lo de Will con sus diarios y la torpe de Pacífica comprenda más o menos de que se trata todo, pero no toda la historia de las cosas extrañas de Reverse Falls estan escritas allí

-¿a donde quieres llegar?- preguntó esta vez impaciente

-a lo que voy es... Hay más de un demonio de lo sueños, ya te lo habia dicho

-si, prosigue

-entre ellos, uno de lo más débiles era Will, corrijo es el más debil, luego de él, le sigue uno que sospecho es pariente suyo, hasta donde yo sé su nombre es Bill o algo parecido- fulminó con odio mal contenido al lugar donde había dejado a Will medio muerto- estoy más que seguro que fue ese el que se lo llevó -descompuso un gesto parecido a una sonrisa torcida- el último de los que yo conozco se llama Phill

-¿por qué todos sus nombres son parecidos?

-porque todos son parientes, al menos esos tres

-¿y tú cómo lo sabes?

-simplemente lo sé, cuando dejé que Will habitara mi cuerpo le obligue a que me diera libertad de observarlo todo, pude ver como es el mundo de los demonios, conocí muchas cosas que antes no sabía y pude ver su pasado, uno que ni siquiera él conocia, vi a su hermano, vi el sueño del que nacío, también vi a un tercero en ese sueño, no tarde mucho en dar con él.

-¿y ahora?- preguntó intrigada

-ya lo verás

De un buró sacó una hoja de papel con aspecto viejo, completamente llena de signos y demás caracteres parecidos a las letras en Latín, el chico Gleaful puso la hoja en una pared y la sujetó con un trozo de cinta adhesiva, luego hizo una especie de sellos con las manos, ante la atenta mirada de su hermana, cerró fuertemente los ojos antes de susurrar..

-Honora Patrem Tum...Honora Patrem Tum...Honora Patrem Tum -a la tercera vez de decir aquello, unas luces rojas comenzaron a cubrir la hoja de papel y entonces de una luz cegadora apareció, un triangulo isóceles de color rojo, mismas caracteristicas que Will y Bill, solo que era un poco más grande en tamaño y su ojo era negro con una pupila roja con dorado, lineas doradas delineaban la parte de su "cuerpo" que parecía hecha con ladrillos

Mabel retrocedió por su propia seguridad mientras que Diper permaneció inmutable en su sitió, abrió los ojos y se deleitó con el horror sentido ante la presencia del demonio

-niño ¿para qué me has invocado?- preguntó roncamente el triangulo

-no soy un niño, tengo 13- replicó este

-nesecitamos de tus servicios- por primera vez Mabel se prestó para hablar

-yo no doy servicios Estrellita- la observó enojado

-¿Estrellita?

Apuntó a la diadema con forma de extrella en el cabello de Mabel, Diper sonrió burlonamente

-¿y bien Osito? ¿qué quieres de mi?

-¿qué me has dicho?- preguntó indignado

El triángulo, fastidiado, apuntó esta ves a la marca de nacimiento con forma de la constelación de la Osa Mayor, Mabell sonrió triunfante y Dipper... por primera ves en su vida sintió pena de tenerla, pensó que quizas le gustaría tener una gorra para cubrirla.

Ignorando los apodos recién puestos por el demonio, Dipper miró a Mabel y esta solo asintió en acuerdo silencioso. Entonces el castaño se acercó

-queremos que nos des poder para encontrar y destruir a ciertas personas

-¿y yo que ganare a cambio, Osito?- preguntó con algo de curiosidad

-¿que te gustaría?- preguntó Mabel

-lo que quiero ustedes no pueden darmelo

Dipper sonrió con malicia- no a menos que eso sean tus hermanitos- con ello logró la completa atención del demonio

-¿acaso sabes donde estan?- exigió más que preguntar

-sé como se ven, algo que tú no sabes, y con eso nosotros podríamos guiarte a ellos

-¿por donde empiezo?

-dinos tu nombre

-...me llamo Phill Cipher

N/a- bien hasta aquí eh llegado y espero que les guste o que me dejen un comentario para saber sobre su opinión. Yo por mi parte les diré que quise agregar a Phil por que no lo veo mucho en los fanfics, y me gustaría que apareciera ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿creen que el triangulito rojo sepa lo que estará por hacer? ¿qué haran los gemelos Gleaful con él?

ACLARACIONES: la frase utilizada por Diper Gleaful "Honora Patrem Tum" es del idioma Latín y significa "Honra a Tu Padre" no se preocupen pronto explicaré por qué decidí utilizar ese idioma en vez del común egipcio con el que se vé que se invoca a Bill o Will (su opuesto) en realidad quise que Phil fuera un caso especial, por así decirlo. Y ATENCIÓN: aquí es cuando empiezan los problemas..creo

Los apodos puestos por Phil, se me ocurrieron por la forma en como Bill nombró a los gemelos Pines cuando los vió por primera vez ¿Lo recuerdan? Pino, Estrella Fugaz y en menor grado queda su tío Seis Dedos, solo que yo preferí Estrellita, para Mabel Gleaful y Osito para Diper Gleaful. Por obvias razones.

Ademas, no pretendo hacer que Stand y Ford sean pareja, lo siento pero el insesto no es de mis rubros favoritos de géneros de fanfic, así que los que esperen que ellos sean pareja, solo esperaran en vano.

Cualquier tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos y la historia seguirá para quien le guste y lo disfrute tanto como yó, posiblemente también lo publique en Wattpad bajo mi seudonimo Kara-sempai

HASTA LA PROXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER-ME XD


	4. EL NACIMIENTO DE LOS HERMANOS CIPHER

N/a- considerenlo como un pequeño extra, fuera de la trama principal de la historia, contanto a más detalle el sueño del que nacieron los tres hermanos y la razón por la que se separaron al nacer y por qué Phill no sabe ni siquiera como se ven sus hermanos menores. ¡Disfruten!

En alguna parte del basto e infinito Universo, un joven principe se encontraba en los territorios de su reino, el lugar en cuestión no tenía un nombre, no al menos uno que no te matara al mencionarlo; sería lo mismo que decir "Macbeth" repetidas veces antes de que la obra de teatro comienze, lo que se sabe que causa muy mala suerte al actor protagonista.

Este joven no era como los principes comúnes y corrientes, no era del tipo que anda en un hermoso corsel blanco y que tiene modales inmaculados y un enorme corazón que busca a la dama indicada, NO, él era el tipo de principe contrario.

El principe del mundo de los demonios.

Mientras su padre, el rey, se regodeaba de todo tipo de creaturas y se burlaba de los dioses olimpícos por crear un nuevo planeta llamado "Tierra", el principe prefirió dar un paseo. Con el pasar de los años se había hecho de una apariencia endemoniadamente hermosa: un sedoso cabello verde brillante, con tres mechones en su nuca; uno dorado, uno rojo y uno celeste. Con músculos marcados pero sin exagerar, ojos tan negros que parecían cuencas vacías, piel bronceada y cicatrizes con forma de ojos abiertos y cerrados en ambos brazos, vestido enteramente de plateado y una capa negra atada en su cuello, su nombre era Luzbel Cipher, hijo de Satanás Cipher.

Su tiempo se gastaba en cumplir las órdenes de su idolatrado padre, él siempre creyó que no podría existir un ser más despiadado y todopoderoso como lo era Satanás.

Pero siendo criado de esa forma, una parte de él era algo debil a las emociones, por lo que siempre se proponía eliminarlos a como diera lugar. Una noche luego de un tranquilo paseo, el joven principe regresó a sus aposentos y se dedicó a descansar, anteriormente se había bebido un brebaje especial hecho por una de las hechiceras sirvientas del reino, el mismo le haría olvidar sus emociones y así alcanzaría el mismo nivel de fríaldad y poder que su padre, pero le advirtieron que para lograr aquello debería sufrir un terrible sueño/pesadilla, a lo que respondió que valía completamente la pena... Pobre ingenuo.

Cuando Luzbel concilio el sueño, todo estaba bien, sus músculos relajados y su respiración tranquila, el muchacho inmortal sonreía serenamente mientras el calor de las cobijas lo cubría de su fría soledad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pronto despertó dentro de su mente, se encontró a si mismo caminando por un claro, luego todo se volvió un negro abismo que lo tragó hacá abajo, como jalandolo. Un grito de desesperación fue su única respuesta, pues tan pronto terminó de caer, pudo ver que las cadenas apresaban sus extremidades, y sus pies se encontraban clavados en la cima de una pirámide hecha con ladrillos de oro, a su alrededor se extendían todo tipos de paisajes, pero predominaba un bosque hermoso y lleno vida, Luzbel sonrió, le agradaba lo que estaba viendo.

De un momento a otro, un pequeño ser con forma de cerebro se paró junto a él, una risotada horrible se dejó escuchar al tiempo que succionaba la vitalidad del joven, mientras este gritaba implorando piedad. El pequeño monstruo desapareció pero los poderes de Luzbel se seguían succionando y de a poco convertían el paisaje en una pelicula de terror sangrienta

Grandes ojos rojos formaron un pantanal inmenso, cadaveres de animales, demonios y esos extraños seres llamados humanos formaban un triángulo, el cielo se tornó nocturno y estrellado, a excepción de un trozo que seguía siendo azul claro y el calor de una estrella llamada sol se escurría hasta Luzbel.

El principe observaba asquerosamente a su alrededor, detestaba su nueva vista y quería cerrar sus ojos, lástima que haora no pudiera; de la nada sintió un gran dolor en su estómago, con horror miró como una de sus cicatrizes comenzaba a moverse, la cicatriz en cuestión, tenía forma de un triangulo grande... No pregunten como se la hizo

De su vientre, la forma de triángulo salió de golpe, un trozo de su carne con esa forma, se volvió totalmente rojo y tomó caracteristicas de un ser vivo, un sombrero negro apareció sobre su cabeza y un pequeño bastón en una de sus manos, cuando el triángulo abrió su único ojo, observó a la persona frente a él, y notó de inmediato que su forma estaba plasmada en la carne del principe.

Luzbel por su parte, observó al ser con sorpresa, sorpresa de que hubiera nacido de él

-padre- musitó el pequeño demonio rojo

-Phill Cipher- fue lo que dijo el principe como respuesta- ese es tú nombre -completamente orgulloso de traer al fin a un demonio al universo, solo pudo sonreir cuando el triangulo rojo asentía en agradecimiento, para luego voltearse y tomar rumbo en la dirección contraria, flotando hasta que desapareció en la lejania

Luzbel sonreia, y a la ves estaba confundido, ¿se suponía que su hijo se llevara todos sus poderes y sus emociones? Si así era ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan feliz?

Sus pensamientos se perdieron en cuanto vió en dirección al bosque, de un enorme pedazo de ladrillo de oro, un triángulo de tamaño de un guijarro se formó, y al salir tenía un aspecto completamente parecido al del triángulo de carne antes nombrado Phill. Luzbel lo miró con cuidado, mientras el pequeño se transformaba en un demonio y su sombrero y bastón aparecían, el agugero con la misma forma en el cuerpo de Luzbel se removía con violencia, sentía que más de su poder se iba. Volvió a sonreir, este pequeño ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo, en ves de eso se quedó contemplando el pantano de ojos y la montaña de cadaveres

-Bill- susurró Luzbel, sonriente

El mencionado comenzó a flotar por los aires en busqueda de algo que ver, como si buscara algo, se detuvo en seco cuando llegó a la parte de cielo que era diferente a lo demás, cerró su ojo para sentir la calidez del sol durante unos segundos, después tomó dirección hacía un lugar diferente que el triángulo anterior, él no sabía por qué, pero ya sabía que su nombre era Bill Cipher. Se marchó y Luzbel lo miró con orgullo hasta que desapareció de su vista. Y cuando ya sentía que despertaría por fin; vió el agugero en su estómago removerse una vez más, comenzó a ver hacía todas partes esperando encontrar algo, y lo hizo: del pedazo de cielo que era cálido, vio a un pequeño triángulo azul-celeste, aún más pequeño que el anterior, de igual apariencia y se encontraba mirando hacia el mismo lugar por donde se había ido el recién nacido Bill ¿lo habría visto? No lo sabía. Este pequeño tenía su ojo medio lloroso, como si quisiera irse con el de color dorado, pero simplemente volteó en dirección contraria a él y desaparecio de la vista de Luzbel, quien sentía que todas sus emociones lo abandonaban, se iba su conciencia y sus últimas gotas de poder, antes de desfallecer de cansancio... observo con amor al triángulo más pequeño y los caminos tomados por los otros dos... En sus pocos segundos de verlos, los había amado.

En ese momento fue cuando despertó

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El principe Luzbel se sentó en su cama, no recordaba lo que había soñado ni el haber "dado a luz" a tres demonios que ahora vagaban por el universo totalmente desolados. Se levantó siguiendo su habitual rutina, pero algo no estaba bien, algo le faltaba, pero él no sabía que era y lo pasó por alto. Mientras se admiraba en un espejo, al verse de perfil, notó que en su nuca el cabello era totalmente verde ¿siempre había sido así?

Todo rastro del antiguo principe se había evaporado, no sentía nada más que la envidia hacia su padre por ser el más poderoso, ese mismo día lo asesinó, quitandole su inmortalidad y autoproclamandose el rey de todos los demonios, causando más terrores que su mismo padre.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, UN BILLÓN DE SIGLOS DESPUÉS ,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

En un extraño suceso, su memoría regresó, y en su enorme pena y tristeza decidió ceder su trono y renunciar a su inmortalidad. Al recordar que alguna ves había amado, no pudo seguir siendo un cruel rey sin alma, y aunque intentó encontrar algún rastro de sus hijos, nunca pudo hacerlo... nunca pudo hallarlos.

Antes de volverse inertes cenizas negras, deseo con todas sus fuerzas... que sus hijos unigénitos se encontraran.. y que se quisieran.

*/*/*/*/*/

N/a- wow, okey, no sé que es lo que debería escribirles hoy, pero, bueno esto fue lo que salió cuando quise plasmar el sueño del que habían nacido los tres hermanos, y espero que todo haya quedado explicado: el único que vio a su padre fue Phill, y el único que sabía que tenía al menos un hermano fue Will, mientras que Bill permaneció ignorante de la existencia de los dos y de que tuvo un padre.

Bien, ACLARACIONES: el término "Unigénito" significa que tan solo se creo de una persona, por ejemplo Jesucristo: él nació de María y esta era virgen, es un estilo así solo que con demonios.

Will, al menos en mi fanfiction, fue quien absorvio todas las emociones de su padre y lo que quedaba de sus poderes, por ello es como es.

Phill tampoco supo que tenía hermanos pero en el siguiente cap explicaré como se enteró. Y la frase para invocarlo es en honor a su padre, el Latín es por uno de los tatuajes que tenía Luzbel que estaba en ese idioma.

Elegí los nombres Luzbel y Satanás, porque eran lo más común en cuanto a diablos y demonios se refiere, y con respecto a que la tierra fue creada por los dioses olimpicos (no me digan nada ¬¬ es culpa de mi profesora por meterme la mitología hasta las entrañas) solo fue un detalle extraño que salió de mi mente loca (aunque todo en Gravity Falls es extraño así que supongo que está bien)

Se esperan comentarios o cualquier cosa que quieran comunicarme

HASTA LA PROXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER-ME XD


	5. CAPITULO 5 PHILL CIPHER

N/a- es la continuación de la trama principal, y tranquilas, me encargaré de poner el BillDipper lo más rápido posible, pero si lo hago tan sencillo entonces la historia no sería divertida y ya de por si la hubiera borrado ¿no creen? En fin, esto les gustara...espero

/*/*/*/*/*/

UNIVERSO-SECCIÓN DESCONOCIDA/PARADERO DE BILL CIPHER

Bill en su momento fue un demonio extremadamente poderoso, en su momento no tuvo absolutamente ningun sentimiento hacia ningun otro ser viviente que no fuera él mismo y estaba tan determinado a concluir su raromagedon y apoderarse de la Tierra para hacer todo a su antojo y divertirse... PERO ahora era un humano, con escasos poderes, se enamoró de su peor enemigo y probablemente debería de catalogarse a sí mismo como un pedófilo por que Dipper era siglos más joven que él, se enteró de que tiene parientes y no solo un hermano sino dos... DOS...¡DOS!

Por la cara de Will se notaba que este tampóco tenía idea de quien era el ser rojo que vieron hace unos minutos en pantalla, un hermano mayor, bueno las sorpresas nunca se acaban en esta vida: un día te enteras de que tienes un hermanito y al siguiente que tienes un hermanote, que al parecer pasó un buen tiempo buscandote y tú ni sabías de su existencía...

-entonces...Will... ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- preguntó contrariado mirando al peliceleste

-yo..no sé más que tú, hermano- tendría que acostumbrarse a eso, aunque no sonaba mal

-dice que es nuestro hermano ¿cómo es que ustedes sabían que tenían hermanos y yo nunca me di cuenta?- se preguntó a si mismo pensativo

-porque eres un despistado- dijo este bajando la cabeza con una pequeña y burlona sonrisa

UNIVERSO- SECCIÓN 2B/DIMENSIÓN REVERSE

El demonio rojo cumplió con su parte del trato y ellos con la suya, le dieron al demonio una descripción de su apariencia y le dieron una imagen mental de como era, claro que él les leyo la mente para rebuscar en sus recuerdos a su hermano, y se fue bastante satisfecho al encontrar un recuerdo de un pequeño triángulito azul claro que se veía realmente tierno. Desconociendo totalmente lo que ambos hermanos ocultaban sobre toda la tortura física-mental-psicológica que le hicieron pasar. Mientras que los gemelos recibieron una basta cantidad de poder para poder terminar con ciertos asuntos, lo primero que harían sería destruir a los Pines, luego irían a buscar a Will, tenían tiempo para ello.

UNIVERSO- SECCIÓN 1A/DIMENSIÓN PRINCIPAL

Diper se hallaba aburrido mirando algo nada interesante en la televisión junto con Mabel, que estaba abrazando a Pato mientras que pasaban un programa de modas y los nuevos sueters que se venderían por California para los climas fríos y extraños que comenzaron a aparecer

Como le gustaría que algo pasara que no le matara del aburriemiento, por un impulso quiso ir a su cuarto, sin saber por qué- en momentos así es cuando uno extraña ver "El Patotective"- suspiró con pesar.

UNIVERSO- SECCIÓN DESCONOCIDA/PARADERO DE BILL CIPHER

Ambos hermanos se hallaban flotando de un lado a otro sorprendidos, confundidos, sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar correctamente, no entendían como era posible que tuvieran un hermano mayor y que este, sin haberlos visto jamas, se hubiera enterado de que los tenía y queria hallarlos, pero la duda era la siguiente ¿Hallarlos para qué? ¿Para robarles sus pocos poderes? ¿Para matarlos? ¿o sería que solo tenía ganas de darles un abrazo por que siempre quiso saber de ellos? No definitivamente no era la última opción.

Un estruendo retumbó a la distancia y ambos se abrazaron por inercia, protegiendose el uno al otro con sus brazos humanos. Se miraron y miraron al frente repetidas veces hasta que Bill se cansó de la situación y corrió como pudo hasta llegar al origen del sonido

-¡AL FIN TE ENCONTRE!- gritó deteniendo a Bill en el acto

-¿y tú eres?- preguntó Bill sonando aparentemente natural

-espera un segundo, tú no eres mi hermanito ¿Entonces por qué te pareces tanto a él?- preguntó impaciente un joven pelirrojo vestido con los mismos colores mezclados con negro y dorado, un parche en el ojo izquierdo y el ojo que se veia era negro con una pupila roja con dorado, se acercó a Bill flotando lentamente, cuando quedó peligrosamente cerca suyo aspiró su aroma descaradamente como un perro tratando de reconocer a su propia manada, solo entonces su ojo se abrió con sorpresa y estrechó al rubio entre sus brazos con una fuerza descomunal que hizo al rubio jadear sin aire y al peliceleste correr en su rescate

-¡Espera por favor! ¡Vas a matarlo!- gritó queriendo zafarlo de Bill

-¿Will?- preguntó incrédulo el pelirrojo, feliz y sonriente

-sí, si soy yo, pero ¿podrías?- señalo a Bill que casi se desmayaba por falta de aire y Phill lo soltó

Solo para abrazar a Will un poco más suavemente que a Bill- tanto tiempo buscandote, y ni sabía que tenía otro hermanito- en su voz se sentía que irradiaba felicidad

-mucho gusto en conocerte hermanote- exhaló Bill antes de caer desmayado por un repentíno mareo, no muy extraño considerando que su hermano mayor casi aplasta sus pulmones

-creo que me pasé un poco- dijo mirando al pobre rubio, luego miró a Will- ..lo siento- le sonrió tímidamente y Will se soltó a reír divertido ¿así de bien se sentía tener una familia?

...

Bill despertó, como 25 minutos después del efusivo abrazo, se encontró a si mismo descansando en su cama flotante y vió a sus dos hermanos mirando hacia la pantalla, Phill movía y removía las imagenes en la gran pantalla y le mostraba a un inocente Will una infinidad de paisajes hermosos, en algunos se mostraban grande montañas, en otros en cambio se veían bellas playas pero más que nada habían muchismos bosques; en otoño, invierno, primavera y su estación favorita: verano. Sonrió por inercia, a decir verdad ser un humano no le era tan desagradable como aparentaba que era, y más si gracias a eso logró conocer a su presunta familia, algo le decía que pasaría un buen rato antes de recuperar sus poderes, pero mientras tanto estaba bastante contento con su nuevo entorno.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

N/a- ¡Hola! ¿qué hay? Siento mucho si este capítulo no explica mucho y lamento aún más el haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero ya saben (las cosas de la vida?) Como sea, un comentario o alguna critica no me vendrían mal jeje

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER-ME XD


	6. Cosas que pasan

N/a- Este cap es corto y sin mucho sentido(? ni idea, solo fue lo que me salió jeje

*/*/*/*/*

En tiempo de humanos, bueno se podrían calcular al menos unas tres semanas desde que los tres hermanos se reunieron. Pero claro tuvieron sus diferencias, sus MUCHAS diferencias de entre las cuales están sus maneras de pensar, como por ejemplo: el mayor de ellos piensa de forma justa y no se sobrepasa demasiado con sus "trabajos" ni sus formas de actuar, el menor de ellos no tiene un gran sentido de la orientación, le falta mucha practica con sus poderes (que cabe decir son muy escasos en comparación con los otros dos) y como no está acostumbrado a ser el dueño de sus propias acciones precisa quien le dé ordenes, luego queda el del medio; tiene un feo complejo de superioridad, es altanero y presumido, hizo, hace y hará con sus poderes cosas que son horriblemente inimaginables sin mencionar que por un capricho casi destruye un planeta (La Tierra) y mandó al diablo a su propia dimensión al "liberarla"

Y a pesar de todo aquello los tres hermanos Cipher se encontraban ahora charlando amenamente, o al menos eso parecía...

-¿cómo que no nos devolverás nuestros poderes? ¡tú si puedes hacerlo!- se quejaba el rubio con su hermano mayor

-Bill cálmate, estás haciendo una rabieta: ya no eres un bebé

-¡me importa un comino! ¿por qué no quieres devolvernos nuestros poderes?

-los recuperaran tarde o temprano, además sabes que no uso mis poderes de ese modo y eso ya te lo había explicado

-eres un maldito- siseo enojado, le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos como toda una diva

Phill suspiró pesadamente ¿En serio pasó tanto tiempo buscando a su familia para esto? Pues si así era en este momento se estaba empezando a arrepentir

Will por su parte se encontraba bastante entretenido con la situación- pues al menos podremos regresar a la Tierra con Phill, hermano, eso es algo bueno- comentó para aminorar el ambiente

El rubio lo miró por sobre el hombro y luego suspiró- bien, pero espero que no estés planeando escaparte a la dimensión Reverse- le advirtió a su hermanito, este sufrió un escalofrío

-ni me lo recuerdes, jamás querré volver a ese horrible lugar, ni siquiera para visitar a los Pines

-¿Los Pines?

-sí ¿Recuerdas? Eran los únicos que fueron verdaderamente amables conmigo

-oh, lo había olvidado

-Sorpresa, sorpresa- dijo con sarcasmo Phil, pues no le apetecía recordar que fue timado por dos desgraciados mocosos que abusaron tanto de uno de sus hermanos

-pues... Phill- susurró con algo de timidez a su hermano mayor

El aludido lo observó- ¿sí, Bill?

-¿Cuándo nos vamos para La Tierra?

-a pues, tan pronto como arregle algunos asuntos, conozco un lugar donde podríamos quedarnos pero necesito algo de tiempo... para arreglar unos detalles

-por mi no hay problema- dijo Will- aunque sería algo complicado pasar desapercibido con los humanos- susurró temeroso

-¿y eso por qué?- preguntó Bill interesado- todos los humanos son unos cabezas huecas

-No es así- le corrigió el mayor- los de Gravity Falls, Oregón son unos idiotas, pero no los del resto del mundo, además Will tiene razón en lo que dice

-¿por qué?

-vamos Bill usa la basta inteligencia que tienes y piénsalo un poco: somos seres polimorfos, politeístas e inmortales ¿a tí te parece que cosas así pasarían desapercibidas para los humanos de ahora? Puede que probablemente en Gravity Falls haya sido así o que en otros tiempos fuera de ese modo pero en estos tiempos las cosas son diferentes; los humanos son mucho más inteligentes y perceptivos hoy en día no se les escapa casi nada- razonó el mayor

-mmh.. tienes razón

-claro que la tengo

-y no eres nada modesto- sonrió el rubio, Will se rió

-no cuando no hace falta serlo- contestó sonriente el pelirrojo- volveré en poco tiempo, mientras tanto no hagan tantos esfuerzos o se les dificultara volver a la normalidad- abrió un portal dispuesto a irse

-si mamá- se burló Will, Bill se descostillaba de la risa

Phill negó con la cabeza- par de tontos- murmuró antes de salir por el portal

Cuando Bill paró de reír se dirigió junto a su hermano a la cama flotante, encendieron la televisión y decidieron ver que pasaba en la dichosa Reverse Falls

UNIVERSO- SECCIÓN 2B/DIMENSIÓN REVERSE

-rápido; pensemos en un plan- exigió Mabel mirando sus manos, sintiendo todo ese poder recorrer por su torrente sanguíneo

-¿Y por qué esperar?- sonrió él- ¿Por qué no vamos ahora y hacemos lo que mejor sabemos hacer?

Mabel sonrió y él le correspondió el gesto, en momentos así era cuando únicamente se querían como familia. Salieron por la puerta, dispuestos a hacer añicos a los gemelos Pines

UNIVERSO- SECCIÓN DESCONOCIDA/PARADERO DE BILL CIPHER

-e..eso fue horrible

-y lo que les espera a los Pines de allí promete ser aún peor

-Bill tenemos que ayudarlos

-relájate hermanito, si esos Pines son si quiera parecidos a los de mi dimensión: te aseguro que saldrán de esta con tan solo unos diminutos raspones o un dolor de cabeza

-¿En verdad crees eso?

-Will mírame, mira como terminé ¿Crees que te mentiría con una cosa así?

-No... oye

-¿qué?

-¿qué crees que este haciendo Phill en realidad? ¿a donde habrá ido?

-lo sabremos cuando regrese, mientras tanto ¿Dormimos una siesta?- hizo un gesto acomodándose en la cama y dejandole un espacio a su hermanito

-sí claro no veo por qué no- respondió el peliceleste, se recostó junto a su hermano y en cosa de minutos ambos quedaron dormidos


End file.
